<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Still Owe Me A Date. by writersmuse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633983">You Still Owe Me A Date.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersmuse/pseuds/writersmuse'>writersmuse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Depressing, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Romance, Sad, depresso expresso, marinette's dead, romantic, sick, upseting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersmuse/pseuds/writersmuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and Adrien had been flirting back and forth for a while now, they were both in love and it was quite obvious to not only them but everyone around them.</p><p>“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you do me the honour of taking you out on a date,” Adrien spoke boldly as he grasped one of her hands in his.</p><p>“Adrien Agreste, I thought you’d never ask” Marinette giggled.</p><p>Giggles soon turned into heavy breathing as Marinette began to feel dizzy. Her vision blurred. She looked around trying to catch just a look at her surroundings. </p><p>“Marinette?... Marinette!” She could hear faint cries as she collapsed to the ground.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Still Owe Me A Date.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay,<br/>I felt like writing a little bit of a depressing story...<br/>But don't you fear my dear readers, it's a one-shot so you won't have to deal with the sadness for long!<br/>I was feeling like writing something a little cheery, as you can see by the first three lines, but my mood was quickly switched!<br/>This is SUPER sappy, cheesy, fluffy, call it whatever you want. <br/>I present to you, </p><p>You still owe me a date.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette and Adrien had been flirting back and forth for a while now, they were both in love and it was quite obvious to not only them but everyone around them.</p><p>“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you do me the honour of taking you out on a date,” Adrien spoke boldly as he grasped one of her hands in his.</p><p>“Adrien Agreste, I thought you’d never ask” Marinette giggled.</p><p>Giggles soon turned into heavy breathing as Marinette began to feel dizzy. Her vision blurred. She looked around trying to catch just a look at her surroundings. </p><p>“Marinette?... Marinette!” She could hear faint cries as she collapsed to the ground.</p><p>“You don’t need to be here Adrien. You should be out there and not here, watching me die.” Marinette whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks.</p><p>Adrien tightened his grip on her hand, “Don’t say that, I’ll be by your side until you get better, you hear me?” Adrien said more to himself than her.</p><p>“After all, you still owe me a date, so I have to make sure no other guys steal your heart before I do.” he chuckled.</p><p>She giggled “I’m pretty sure you already have”</p><p>He looked at her softly. What if she were dying? How would he recover from such trauma? He loved her, he definitely loved her, and he made sure he told her before anything worse happened.</p><p>1 week later</p><p>Adrien picked up the phone, he couldn’t help but smile as an excited Marinette popped up on his screen. </p><p>“Hey Marinette, what’s up-” he began.</p><p>“Guess what! They said I could do my treatments at home now!”</p><p>Adrien grinned widely, “That’s amazing, I’ll come to pick you up now!”</p><p>Adrien and Marinette spent the next few days playing board games, videogames, and going out for ice cream. She loved it, she was ecstatic, over the moon in fact, who knew dying would be so much fun! too soon.... yeah, okay.</p><p>She snuggled into her bedsheets as Adrien hovered over her. </p><p>“Need anything before I go?”</p><p>Marinette nodded against her pillow, “Mhm, I do. A kiss.”</p><p>Adrien smiled as if she were stating the obvious. He leaned down to place a soft kiss against Marinette’s lips before turning away.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Marinette pulled out her phone, she scrolled through her contacts pausing on Adrien.</p><p>Marinette - Hey lover boy, come over?</p><p>typing...<br/>Adrien Agreste - It’d be my pleasure.</p><p>After a few minutes, Marinette could hear the sound of tapping against her glass. She smiled as she saw the blonde standing on her balcony.</p><p>She slid open the door and greeted him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. </p><p>The first thing he noticed was the stacks of books piled on her bed. </p><p>“What are those, we’re not having a study lesson are we?” He chuckled quite unsure.</p><p>She smiled as she sat on the bed “No, these are my diaries. I want you to have them so when I do go, I want you to be the person who knew me the most in this world.” </p><p>“Mari, I’m not having this conversation with you.” </p><p>“Why not? Everybody dies. Whatever happens, happens. It’s just a process of slowly losing concessions. “</p><p>“Marinette, stop that.” </p><p>“And then extreme panic fills your body until you’re completely aware you’re dying and there’s nothing you can do about it.”</p><p>“Marinette.”</p><p>“There’s nothing you can do about it, I’ve never felt so useless in my life. You can’t find the controls to steer your plain black to safety, I can’t find... the controls, so you just let it be, and you’re sinking so deep into the water.”  </p><p>He tried to think about what she was saying but couldn’t make sense of it.</p><p>I can’t find</p><p>I’ve never felt so useless</p><p>Marinette was speaking to him, right? She wasn’t trying to convince herself she was dying. He looked up at her. Tears trickled down her face and her head was low. He shot himself over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist holding her tight as if she’d vanish if he let go. </p><p>He nuzzled his head into her shoulder as he whispered: “Marinette, it doesn't matter how many times you thought about death, how many times you think you're okay with it, you’ll always want to be alive, I love you.”</p><p>Marinette’s body slowly slipped out of his grasp as she laid on the bed. </p><p>“Marinette? Mari? Mari-”</p><p>Adrien's head drooped low as he held Marinette in his hands. And just like that, she was gone. He never knew if he really had told her he loved her, or maybe she couldn’t hear him and he just told himself. He’d never find out.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Adrien flipped through the last page of her diary.</p><p>“And when we meet again. I’ll make sure to remind you, you still owe me a proper date.”</p><p>He couldn’t picture what they could have had because if so, he may just die. Instead, he’d cherish every second they had and every word you wrote as long as I live.</p><p>To the one who deserved the world, but the world didn’t deserve her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here, some tissues.</p><p>my Tumblr (I post the same content and more!) </p><p>eudixmonila</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>